Megaman X
by Z Saber Mech
Summary: Ambitous Retelling of the first Megaman X game.


Prologue, Part 1:

Diary of

16th December, 20xx

It has finally happened.

The evil force that is the maniacal Dr. Albert Wily has finally been put to end.

It is a sad thought that it took the death of himself, his prized creation bass, proto man, a renegade creation of mine which held great promise, and mega man, my most wonderful creation so far, to bring Dr. wily's rampage of terror to an end.

It seemed that Dr. wily had finally been captured and that the battles, which the newspapers have recently dubbed 'the wily wars', had ended on a high note.

However, Dr. wily had rigged his mobile fortress to explode upon his defeat, which I can only assume means that he had finally lost what little remained of his twisted, evil mind.

I still mourn for the loss of my dear robots, and even Dr. Wily. I find it odd that I mourn the passing of someone as evil and hate filed as Wily, but then again, we have been friends sense our school days. I suppose deep down I've always held out hope that Dr. Wily would see the error of his ways, that we could work together again, like the old days. Perhaps that's why I way so willing to believe Dr. wily had reformed when we started work on Gamma…and when the roboenza virus broke out. On second thoughts, maybe it was a little naïve of me to think that Wily would turn good.

Still, I have other matters to attend to.

For with the loss of mega man, the world is in need of a new champion to protect them from evil, and I feel that my new creation will surpass even mega man.

I am of course referring to my new robot, mega man X, a robot who will possess the most complex thought processor that the world has ever seen.

He will be able to think and feel more deeply than any other robot; he will think, worry and evolve in the same way a normal human will.

I can only hope the world will see him as this as well

12th October, 20xx

I have been working on the X project for almost a year now and things are coming along nicely.

I have completed roughly one fourth of X's body and today I activated his electronic circuitry for the first time.

I greatly enjoyed our conversation.

He has an incredible thought matrix and has a kind, gentle personality.

What shocked me most about our encounter was when he asked me why I had not rested when I was so tired.

I told him not to worry himself with that, although I did question him as to how he knew I was tired, as I had not yawned, nor given any sign of weariness during our talk.

He replied by saying, and I quote; "I could see it in your eyes".

This response confirms my beliefs.

X has greater emotions and more powers of deduction then any robot ever created.

The pure fact that he could read the tiredness in my eyes is proof of that.

I have great hope for my dear X, I truly do.

17th January, 20xx

X is almost complete.

It will only be a matter of months now before he is finished and he will be able to walk amongst humans in the sunshine.

X is very keen about this, as I have often described to him, at his request, the feeling of sunshine.

X has been a great comfort to me these last few years following the death of my dear mega man, who, after the unfortunate destruction of his sister robot roll during one of wily's many attacks, was the only company I had.

I have thus far told no one of my so called 'X project', however I will be revealing him to the world in a matter of weeks.

I am bubbling with excitement.

18th March, 20xx

Those idiotic fools!

They have the nerve to delay my meeting with the global scientist association (G.S.A), and when I informed them of my newest creation X, they actually showed fear towards him.

They said that a robot with the ability to feel in the same way as a human being was too dangerous to be allowed without great precautions in place.

They demanded that I construct a machine to test X's internal systems to make sure that there is no chance of x being evil.

To think that they would ever make demands of me, Dr. Thomas light, the pioneer of robotics.

I told those fearful fools that there was no way that X would ever turn evil, but the only one there who would listen to me was my old colleague , who can be quoted " If says that it is impossible, than I say we should believe him".

Unfortunately, no one else felt this way, and I now find myself working on the system that the G.S.A demand that I build, as well as finishing of the last of X's circuitry.

I have told X what I must now do and I was surprised to learn that he is taking it all very well.

He told me that it would be worth it when he was finally free, finally able to walk with me in the sunlight.

Poor, sweet X.

I have not told him that the system will take roughly 30 years before the capsule will be able to fully confirm his reliability, which I know that I will not live long for.

I have chosen to withhold this from X however; as I fear that it would be too much for him to deal with.

The capsule will be ready soon.

I must steady myself for X's sake.

12th April, 20xx.

I could not stop myself, I had to tell X' that when he awoke I would no longer be around.

What surprised we were, once again, his reaction. He said that he would miss me and the he promised to use his powers for the betterment of mankind. He said he would do his best to make me proud.

Curse those ignorant fools!

If only they could see what a kind, selfless person that X is than they would not dare have me condemn him to spend 30 long years in this confounded capsule.

But alas, they cannot, or perhaps they simply refuse, see the good in X and so I must now seal him away.

And so, as he entered the capsule, X turned to me and said his last words to me, saying farewell and calling me 'father'.

The thought that he considered me as his father filled my old heart with a simultaneous happiness and sadness so great I cannot find adequate words to describe what I feel.

I will remember those words for the rest of my life.

I now leave this final part as a message to however it may concern. I have no one to carry on my work and to look after X.

I will seal my lab on a time look for 30 years, when the scans will be complete. Whoever reads this message, take heed!

X is the greatest robot ever created. The very future of robotics lies with him. Take great care of X, for he is the world last true hope.

Dr. Thomas light, pioneer of robotics, signing out…Forever.

Prologue, Part 2:

Diary of Dr. Cain

March 29th, 21xx

I have finally found it.

After weeks of searching, I have found the hidden capsule left by .

Ever since I found the ancient computer containing the documents of the great dr. light, I have been very anxious to find the famous X that he keeps referring to.

From what I have heard, he is quite a unique robot.

From what I can tell, X is the most sophisticated robot ever created.

How convenient it was, I must remark, that the capsule was located only a few meters away from the computer.

Tomorrow I will open the capsule and release X into the world, as the capsule showed that his systems where all clear.

30th march, 21xx

I meet X today, and he was even more fascinating then I had expected.

His first question, aside from who I was, was how long he had been asleep.

I told him he had been asleep for almost 100 years since he had been put into the capsule.

His next question was what had happened to result in him being sealed for so long…the answer was a sad one.

A few years after his sealing, a nuclear war the likes of which had never been seen broke out, and much was lost.

Prior to a few days ago, the lab had been covered by earth and rubble.

After about an hour of discussion, X asked me if he could step out into the sunlight, for we had been sitting in a covered up cave that had formed around the lab.

I took him outside and smiled at the look of delight on X's face as he stepped into the sunlight for the first time.

He seemed amazed at the sunlight, calling it and the warmth that accompanied it 'beautiful'.

I agreed with him, for as a man how spends most of his time underground, I could easily understand the appeal of sunlight.

31st June, 21xx

It is finally done.

With the help of X, who, upon learning that the world had no need of a protector, decided to help me spread the legacy of by helping produce a new, more advanced line of robot which I have dubbed reploid, which I believe appropriate due to their humanoid status.

I have dubbed this new robot sigma, and though he seems to show human intelligence, he does not seem to show the same kind of mental capabilities as X. Perhaps I missed something in 's design, for he seems to be more 'Headstrong' then I would like.

He also doesn't have the same visual appeal that X dose.

Whereas X has a beautiful blue and cyan armour with a brilliant silver chest plate and a radiant red crystal on the front of his helmet, sigma has a dark green chest plate, dirt brown legs, grey spiked bands around his wrists and knees and grey and silver shoulder pads that hold a blood red cape over his back.

Then again, his design is really my fault not his own, at least in terms of structure, for he chose that silly cape for himself.

At any rate, he seems to function well enough and shows no signs of open violence.

He and X get along well enough and with the success of sigma I have received enough funding to mass produce reploids.

12th October, 21xx

All has gone well.

Reploids have begun a part of everyday human life and everyone seems to be happy with the changes.

I have even been able to produce a type of robot called mechanoloids. These special robots, while lacking in any significant A.I, make excellent worker robots.

The only person how seems unhappy is X, for he feels he no longer has any direction in life.

All he does is help me around the lab and read books.

One day I walked in him reading a historical book on human conflict when he asked me why humans have fought so much, describing all the wars and battles he had read about as 'pointless'. I agreed with him, giving him the best answer I could think of, that it was our 'nature'. He had no retort to this; he simply stated his gratitude that he was not like that, something that I am quite grateful for as well.

Dr. Light may have meant for ton be a peaceful robot, but he had no apprehensions about equipping him with weaponry.

X contains a highly sophisticated arm cannon and very strong armour, which makes me wonder just what Dr. Light had in mind for X.

What danger did fell lay ahead that required such weaponry to defeat!?

11th December, 21xx

The horrible tragedy has occurred.

A few weeks ago, reploids started acting out against human, and even started committing crimes.

These reploids have thus been dubbed mavericks and a new force led by sigma, known as the maverick hunters, has been formed.

X has also joined this organization, saying he feels that becoming a hunter will give his life meaning again.

But I know that there is another reason.

He feels responsible for all this, as it was his design specs that led to the creation of modern reploids.

He should not feel guilty, the poor soul.

If anyone here is to blame it is me, for I am the one how copied these specs and, even though if feared I had done so incorrectly, used them to create reploids.

But, what is done is done.

I can only hope for the best.

26th March, 21xx

All seems fine now.

The hunters have been able to take down most of the mavericks, and X is finally smiling again.

This is mostly due to the friendship he has formed with a fellow hunter by the name of Zero, an interesting case of robot, for he was once a maverick himself.

Even more curious was that he was found in an abandoned lab in a capsule, much like X.

Only when he was released, however, He proved to be totally different from the former, as he proceeded to destroy all those around him.

It was only after sigma himself entered the lab and fought him that he was finally taken down, with sigma sustaining serious injuries.

The most interesting thing about zero however, is that his internal design is almost identical to X's, unlike his surface design, red and white armour with a blue crystal on his helmet and extremely long blond hair which so far has resulted in a lot of feminine jokes at his expense (although none of them have been said to his face).

Zero has no memories of the event with sigma, or of any other past event, but that does not sigma from being on shaky terms with him, despite his respect for his strength.

The both of them still get along with X, however, and everything seems fine.

21st April, 21xx

Another tragic event has struck today.

The former S-A rank hunter vile, who has always been considered a reckless if effective hunter, was deemed a maverick after he went on an unfortunate rampage through the city.

It is unfortunate that vile has to be taken in, but it's probably for the best. He was always putting down the rocky hunters, and was admittedly an intimidating team mate, what with the turret cannon mounted to his shoulder, odd purple armour with yellow streaks and odd armour that completely hides his face from view. He was also dangerously powerful. It took the combined effort of X, Zero and Sigma to take him down.

He is now safely locked up, however, and X has finally calmed down, with the help a female reploid I had not seen before today, yet X seemed to know her well. I must remember to ask him about that tomorrow.

With any luck things will be quite from now on, and the maverick hunters will be able to take a well-earned rest.

22nd April, 21xx

The end seems nigh.

Sigma has rebelled against the hunters, and has recruited 8 of his fellow hunters to his cause, along with releasing a maverick prisoner.

He apparently believes that reploids should rule over humanity, and has declared open war on the world.

The defence forces have been rendered useless against sigma's army, and only the maverick hunters can stop him now.

X and zero are heading towards the main highway, where a bridge was recently blown up, and I am heading to an underground bunker to protect myself from the devastation of the terrible war that is sure to follow.

I can only hope for the best now, and have the same faith in X that seemed to have in him.


End file.
